Yori Sawada
The ML OC of magi06rose. She lived in Hope Orphanage until she met her kwami, Artur. She is currently a sophomore of Miraculous United Academy, and the bear miraculous holder of patience and protection - Ursa. History Yori was a orphan for as long as she can remember. Mother Sawada found her as a baby in a basket with only found a card listed 'Yori.' Nevertheless, she had a happy life in the orphanage and loved everyone there. Because she's one of the oldest, she takes care of the kids when the mother could not, and she thinks of them as she own brothers and sisters. One day, after playing with the kids in the park, Yori decided to take a break and rest. She was 12 at the time when she saw some men making the kids uncomfortable. Master Fu came over to the kids and tried to help, but before he could do anything Yori went to them took the first hit. The men ran, not wanting to get in trouble by the law before Yori passed out, and Master Fu took care of the rest. She woke up staring at the sky, reminding her how pretty it looked, until Master Fu and the kids went to her. The kids cried, but Yori comforted them as their "big sister" before Master Fu and Yori had a chat. Satisfied with her answers, he decided to leave her with Artur and the glove the next time he saw Yori napping. Upon meeting Artur, she took a lot of time and questions to digest the information as a new miraculous holder, but accepted all of it in the end. Yori saw Artur as a new friend, but Artur was worried whether she'll be ok against akumas. He warms up to her when he saw her life at the orphanage and after getting to know her better. Their first transformation was when an akuma possessed one of the kids. Yori, initially ready to save them, was scared of thinking of harming someone she knew. Furthermore, she didn't know what to do since she didn't know how to fight and failed, but Artur was able to encourage her after their first battle and were able to capture the akuma thanks to the aid of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Afterwards, determined to get stronger, she and Artur decided to train together by studying various martial arts and tonfa guidebooks from the library. At some point they went to an extent of leaving to the wilderness and trained their for 2 years since all the akuma appearances were mainly in the city. She chose to do it in order to find 'the essance of a bear' (being the bear miraculous holder), but not before leaving a note for the mother and kids of her departure. Some point after they went back from traveling, Yori gained a slight fear of people due to lack of human interaction, the inability to understand current social news and such. Nevertheless, she tries not to show it in front of her 'family' when they greeted her back. Weeks after, Yori was sent an invitation with a scholarship reward to Miraculous United Academy. At first, she hesitated on her choice to either stay with her family or continue to grow as Yori and 'Ursa' until she talked to Mother Sawada and Artur about it. Now, wanting to find a bigger purpose as Ursa and to explore the world she missed, she left to MUA, but took monthly visits to the orphanage whenever she could. Appearance Yori is small, but looks very relaxed and happy occasionally. Her hair, whenever she goes out, is split into a top and bottom half. The top half is put into a bun, while the bottom half is put into a side braid on the opposite side where the hair on the bun sticks out. She is also often seen wearing her miraculous, which is a left-handed, fingerless brown glove with a gold half-circle orb in the middle. When transformed into Ursa, not only does she gain another glove on her right (absent of the orb), its appearance turns more similar to a knight's gauntlet with claw-like fingers and the orb turns brown with gold markings of the bear miraculous symbol. Yori's common outfit whenever she doesn't have school is typically a light pink blouse with yellow and red-orage ends with a dark green skirt midway of her upper thighs, black leggings, and dark grey flats. She also wears external arm sleeves that are not only red-orange with pink ends, but also extend past her hands with slits up midway of her forearm. Her school uniform in MUA consists of a white shirt with a maroon blazer and a dark green plaid tie over it, a dark blue skirt, white socks, and mary jane shoes. Against the school policies, she also wears her black leggings under her skirt. As Ursa, Yori's clothes change into a brown spandex. It has gold colored parts on her shoulders and thighs with a grey metal breast plate and boots (without making her uncomfortable) to give it more of a knight's appearance. Her glove transforms, complimenting her boots and breast plate with metal guards and making it appear more like a knight's gauntlet. She also gains another glove on her other hand except without the miraculous stone in the middle. Yori's hair is still the same and she also gains a brown mask with yellow markings surrounding her eyes, giving it a similar appearance to Artur. Personality Yori is kind and chill, to the point of acting very lazy with no shame in front of others, though she doesn't talk much mostly because of her trip into the wilderness and how she is an internal processor (thinks and decides her words more than acting her decisions out, making it seem slow on the outside). Since she's slow, she often follows others and will only talk if people seem like they're talking to her (mostly just saying her name works), but can think for herself and watches herself carefully thanks to Artur. Yori is very honest, often being direct in her words even with questions, and will agree to anything that doesn't involve harming others. She can also be bargained with food if needed for as long as it doesn't interfere with her morals. If you need to find her, she'll most likely be napping around somewhere warm or eating. Nevertheless, Yori cherishes her friends like family, like her family in the orphanage, and often greets them with head pats and/or hugs. If she gets mad, especially if improperly interrupted from her nap (which few people know how), she will crush them with her immense strength she attained from her training with Artur. Abilities Despite her looks and how she acts, Yori is smart and is able to pass school even when occasionally taking naps in school, thanks to her time in the library, and observant. Knowing how blunt she can be in her words, if she can tell if someone is truly hurt from them, she will comfort them. Furthermore, due to her training with Artur, she's also stronger than she looks with her knowledge in various martial arts (primary focus on self-defense and counters). She also has complete control of her strength unless if she gets strongly emotionally distressed, though this rarely happens since she's chill and patient. By summoning Artur into her glove, shouting "Artur Charge In," she becomes the heroine Ursa. As Ursa, her strength and speed is significantly enhanced from the miraculous' powers. Her weapons are a pair of tonfas that have a secondary function as stun blasters. Each tonfa can shoot 20 shots up to 15 ft in distance, giving a total of 40 rounds that are charged by each hit she takes. She is also capable without her tonfas using her knowledge in martial arts. Powers *Main: X-Calibear (summoning chant and weapon name): by combining her tonfas, Yori can summon a long two-handed sword that can even cut through space, but phases through organic life. Because of its immense power, she can only cut things twice before it disappears. *Special Abilities/Skills - bear-like abilities, extremely enhanced durability, natural adaptation in (learning) any martial arts (prefers counters) Ursa can also use her gloves/gauntlets to climb walls. Yori's miraculous acts also doubles as her communicator and GPS rather than her weapon. *Strengths: Ursa can take a lot of hits, even against blasts, and can hit back with twice the amount of damage. Her training also gave her some defense against mind traps like hypnotism. Ursa excels in self- defense and countering martial arts, so she's essentially a tank-like brawler in battle even if her weapon disappears for some reason. Her weapon's secondary function also gives her a slight advantage to stun powerful enemies or against long-range enemies if she can get the maximum distance. Furthermore, she's had the miraculous since at a young age, so she had years of experience before attending MUA. *Weaknesses: Even if she's a tank, there is only so much Ursa can take. Furthermore, Ursa is useless against a long range opponent especially if she cannot see them, reach them, or if they can mess with her mind. Though the blaster function helps, it is empty upon transformation and Ursa must get hit to charge it. Ursa is also more about strength and not speed, so even though she's fast Ursa is not as fast as other Miraculous users so her reaction and speed is average. X-calibear is also a weapon that does not aim to take life since the essence of a bear is to protect oneself and others, only to scare its opponents rather than actually fight them. If Yori uses it twice (other than blocking), she needs to hide and recharge before becoming Ursa again. Relationships Arthur Arthur is Yori's kwami. Upon their first meeting, she thought he was a teddy bear and hugged him. Artur was uncomfortable at first with Yori and couldn't believe she has the capability of properly using the miraculous until getting to know about her and her situation. After defeating their first akuma together, they strive to do better and spent time a lot in the library. Artur is important to Yori, considering him as her best friend, and enjoys being Ursa together. They also have similar interests like food and taking naps; Yori always carries either honey or syrup for Artur whenever he needs to refuel. Typically, Yori follow's Artur's suggestions, although she goes give her opinion once in a while when she's confused or strongly disagrees with the situation. It was Artur's suggestion that they train somewhere in the wilds and Yori accepts without hesitation, having known by this point how serious and hardworking Artur is in his responsibilities as a kwami of the bear miraculous. Hope Orphanage Yori loves everyone in the orphanage, even if some of the children there are new. Sometimes taking care of the kids is tough for her, especially when Yori wants to sleep, but always finds time to play with them. The kids also help expand Yori's miscellaneous skills, aside from household cooking and cleaning, that not many people expect her to have. To Mother Sawada, Yori is grateful to have met her. She thinks of her as her true mother and is always willing to help her out. Yori is currently the only child in the orphanage that knows her deceased husband, Father Hope, and goes with her to his grave each year. Trivia *Initially Mother Sawada named her Vanessa until she saw a card only with only 'Yori' in it, though Yori accepted both names in the end. *Before her blouse was white until the kids were helping her do the laundry, making it light pink as a result. *Aside from martial arts and household care, Yori, for various reasons (but mainly the kids in Hope Orphanage), also excels in other skills like picking locks, ceramics, bird calling, first aid, fire juggling, bargaining, basket weaving, and etc. Category:Miracusona